


Incompatible Substitution

by Fowlbynamedorkbynature



Series: A Year of Percy Jackson [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Can this be part of MerMay?, F/M, Mentioned Annabeth Chase, Percy and Piper are best friends fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fowlbynamedorkbynature/pseuds/Fowlbynamedorkbynature
Summary: "His fellow classmates trickled in, joining him in the classroom, the majority of them sharing his sentiment when they discovered their usual teacher was absent. And to absolutely no one's surprise, the substitute put on a nature documentary before turning their full attention to their phone."





	Incompatible Substitution

It is a truth universally acknowledged, that man, whether mortal or demigod, can never escape the clutches of high school. Percy was well aware of how terrible it could truly be. And to wake up at 6 to make sure he arrived on time after studying all night to make sure he could get into the colleges Annabeth was applying to? The institution seemed downright torturous.  
  
The only thing that made early school mornings tolerable was 1st period biology. He found the class easy, at least the parts concerned with the ocean, no doubt thanks to his father. It just seemed to connect with him more than anything else. His temporary peace only got better when a man he'd only seen once or twice before was sitting behind the desk. 'A sub,' he thought happily. 'And a decent one too.' He took his seat near the back door and got comfortable; everybody knew no work was getting done when substitutes were present.  
  
His fellow classmates trickled in, joining him in the classroom, the majority of them sharing his sentiment when they discovered their usual teacher was absent. And to absolutely no one’s surprise, the substitute put on a nature documentary before turning their full attention to their phone. 

 

Normally, whenever teacher gave free time like this, Percy tried working on homework for other classes he'd had later in the day. But today, the documentary was about the ocean: the Great Barrier Reef, to be precise. Not only did he pay attention because of his hereditary affinity with the sea, but it was impossible to focus on anything constructive when he had to listen to his classmates, the narrator,  _ and _ the random babble of all the sea creatures on screen.

 

Knowing he wouldn't be able to get any work done, he put most of his school supplies away, only leaving out his binder, and let himself absorb all of the noise in the room for the rest of the period. As per usual, Piper was waiting just outside Percy’s class so they could walk to PE together. “What happened?” she asked almost immediately upon seeing the son of Poseidon.

 

“Morning to you too Pipes.” They started walking together, their strides occasionally syncing up.

 

“I'm serious, something’s off with you. Your coming off as dimmer than usual.”

 

He sighed, knowing that if he didn't answer her, she'd just bother him for the rest of the year, maybe even going far enough to use charmspeak to get what she wanted. “We had a sub today,” he told her.

 

“Wait a minute, isn't that a good thing?”

 

“They put on a sea life documentary.” Realization started to dawn on her. “Everyone was talking, and I do mean  _ everyone _ . This one seahorse would not stop talking about his “superior mating dance” whenever he was on screen!”

 

Piper rested a hand on his shoulder. “Sorry you had to deal with that. Anything I can do to help?”

 

He thought for a moment as they started to approach the gym. “Hold back a little less than usual today. Running or weightlifting is gonna be my frustration reliever today.”

 

“You got it,” she smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so heckin sick and tired of sword fighting being a thing that can be done at school whenever demigods are involved


End file.
